Joker: Pain And Laughter
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: The Joker is a complex person, crazy but complex. Most people think of him worse than Hitler. But The Joker decides to tell one lucky person "And anyone reading this" why he is like so. Rated M for Violent content and language.


**Okay, this my first fanfic on here. so kinda give a break, the Joker in this is cold and serious though he still is funny. But in a horrific way, hope you like.

* * *

**

Laughter And Pain: A Joker Fanfic

Written by Jac Carlson

**"By the pricking of my thumbs. Something wicked this way comes."**

**-Charles Halloway "Something Wicked This Way Comes" **

**by Ray Bradbury**

**"How about a magic trick?"**

**-The Joker "The Dark Knight"**

More evil than Hitler, Judas, John Wilkes Booth and Ed Gein combined, that what people label me as. Most people when they see me, they start to immediately think of me as the most twisted son of a bitch you would ever meet. Fucking figures that people would just judge me by what i do to people.

Turns out i'm not all that twisted, don't get me wrong, i'm all in for murder and torture any day. If i didn't have that, what would be doing? Waiting for a new job as a guy who just got fired from his job at the local car factory just cause' the economy went to hell? No thank you sir, let's face it. Killing is my business and my business is pretty damn good!

But the thing is no one knows the real me, well Harley knows, but in this case. She doesn't count. I have a pain within me, yeah i bet you're thinking "He's just joking around with me.", well i'm not. There is a pain that's been eating away at me for years and he's still out there. Wanna know how it happened?

It all started 7 years ago, I was a normal man with a normal name. But i'm not telling you, only one person knows, but she can't tell you, She's dead. God my wife, she was a rose, oddly enough. Her name was Rose, she loved me and i loved her. We knew everything about each other. Well she didn't know everything about me.

As a kid, i was abused by my mom and dad. I know, sounds a bit stereotypical of a bad guy being abused, but it's true. I also couldn't smile or laugh, no matter what funny thing came by, other kids would laugh and i would just stand there, just looking puzzled. But one day, after the usual beating, i just snapped. I took a knife and stabbed my parents as they slept.

As my parents gave their last breath, it happened. I finally smiled and started laughing, oh how i laughed. I just didn't stop, even as the police took me in their car. After that, i spent years in a mental ward where i laughed and smiled and also cut a huge curve on my neck before orderly's got to me. All the doctors thought i couldn't be cured. But there was one doctor who believed in me. He was a big man, kinda old, but he was nice. His name was Dr. Thomas Wayne. Yeah, THAT Thomas Wayne.

He may of created Wayne Industries, but he felt he can do more. So he left the business aspect to some other guys and helped at the hospital. So he was my doctor and shrink. He helped me get over my "Problems" and cured me. He did what many people didn't wanna waste their time on, he cured me.

So many years went by and i met Rose. I was walking on the streets and i bumped into her as she was trying to put a sign at the music store she worked at. Funny, i always did like music, anywho..... i bumped into her, i didn't see her face and i said i was sorry. She said it was okay as she wasn't looking. But then we met faces and let me tell you something. Her face was a sight that i didn't wanna end. Ok i know this is starting to sound very lovey dovey, but deal with me. We'll get to the painful part soon.

So i got the courage to ask her out, she said yes. while we were going out, Rose kinda asked me how i got the scar on my neck, i didn't wanna tell her the truth, so i told her i had a bad experience with a knife. She bought it, but i'm sure she knew there was more, but she didn't bother to ask. So after a while, i asked her to marry me. It was just wonderful..... But let's face it, something bad was gonna happen anyway.

I got laid off from my job of 3 years, so we kinda went to a hard spot involing cash. but we held though. One day as i was looking at help wanted ads in the paper. A big guy came to me and asked if i need some cash. I wasn't sure who this guy was, but he seemed nice "Bad judge of character, i know.", so i said yeah. He told me that he needed people to help him out with a place and he wanted me to help. I didn't know what to say, but i said yes. He told me to meet him near the local electronics place in 15 mins. So i did just that, and we talked and he wanted me to take a bunch of car stereos out of a shipping van. I immediately told him that i couldn't do that.

Then he socked me in the stomach and told me that i had to do this. He then said that i needed the money to support my wife since i got laid off. How the hell he knew i had a wife puzzled me, but i didn't care. So i told that i'll do it. So as he distracted the driver saying he needed help with his car, i sneaked in the back and took as much of the car stereos as i could get before the driver came back.

Later near the pier, the man checked out how much of the stereos i nabbed and he looked happy. He told me that he was impressed and told me i passed. I didn't know it was a test and asked him "What test?", he told me that he needed someone who was good at stealing stuff without being seen for his group and i passed his test. He then told me that he was gonna rob the Axis Chemical Plant and he needed 3 people to help him and i was one of them.

I told him no as one times enough and i started to walk away when he said the plant has over 40 million dollars stashed in a vault there. I stopped as i realized that with that type of money, me and Rose didn't have to worry about cash problems anymore. I turned around and asked him that if i helped him and the other guys, i would get a cut of the cash. He said that it would be a big cut of the profits. I thought it over and told him i'll do it. He was very happy and told me that it was gonna happen the next night at 8:30 PM.

When i got home, i went to Rose and told her our cash problems were over, when she asked how. I "Regretfully" told her that i had a slot at the local comedy club downtown and that they would pay me big. Rose was happy for me and told me that she was happy for me and we hugged. Of course, in my mind, i was unsure about lying to Rose about the job. But then i thought "She'll doesn't have to know, all that matters is that i got the money for us."

So the next night, after a fine dinner with Rose, i had to go to the plant, so told her i had to go and we kissed and i left. That was the last time i seen her alive. So i went over to the plant and met the man who now referred to himself as Sarge on the count of his camo makeup. The two other guy were there, one had skull make-up on, his codename was Reaper and the other one had corpse paint make-up on, so his codename was Zombie. I didn't have much to work with, so i put white make-up on my face, put black make-up around my eyes and put red make-up on my lips and cheeks short of like a smile "I know, it sound like what i look like, a clown. It's foreshadowing, i know, don't rub it in." My codename was... Well you know what it is.

We went over the plan, we spilt up as i went with Sarge as Zombie and Reaper went to another spot. As soon me and Sarge got to a set of stairs, gunshots went out and Zombie screamed as he dies. Turns out Reaper wasn't really a smooth guy, psychological wise. He went insane and started shooting everyone up. Me and Sarge went to go see what was up with him as i noticed a shadow behind me.

You know who i'm talking about, don't you.....Batman.

You started to beat down on me as Sarge tryed to escaped. Too bad Reaper just got there, he blew Sarge's brains out, then tryed to shoot you. Too bad you have that special armor. So he decided to try to kill you with a knife he had and tried to swing it at you. Too bad i was getting up behind you as Reaper charged at you.

You moved out of the way only to let me get slashed at my cheeks by that crazy fuck! My fucking jaw started to drop as blood started to drip from my cheeks as i backed up in pain! Then i hit the guard rail which then gave way and broke! I fell into that vat of chemicals, it burned batman, IT FUCKING BURNED!!! Soon i realized i was being sucked though a pipe outside the plant into a creek. I got out of it and staggered. My jaw was in bloody pain and my face had a burning sensation.

But i knew that i had to get to Rose, she started working around the hospital around the time i got laid off. So i started to walk my way home while holding my jaw in place. By the time i got to my house, it was morning and there was many people there. Cops, people who lived near us and the guys from the morgue. When i seen one of those guys, i was thinking "Who got killed here?", well i sure as hell got my answer. The body they were dragging out had it's bloody arm fall to it's side, it had a wedding ring on it. The one i gave to Rose.

That's right, Rose was murdered and i wasn't there to protect her. I started to freak out, saying that "This isn't happening" but it was. I knelled down near when i noticed something. I looked in a car's side rear window to make sure i wrong, but i wasn't. I still had the crappy clown make-up on, but it wouldn't come off. No matter how many times i tried to wipe it off, it wouldn't. The chemicals i fell in must have had a chemical reaction with the make-up i had on, bounding it to my face.

That's when i broke down, i let go of my jaw as i started to remembered my mom and dad abusing me, killing them then smiling and laughing, cutting myself while laughing and smiling, getting better by , meeting Rose while smiling and laughing, meeting Sarge, going the plant with Sarge and the others, getting slashed at the cheeks , falling in that vat, seeing rose dead, then me looking at the mirror. That's when i grabbed my hair not caring about my jaw as it dropped and i smiled and laughed. I LAUGHED AS I NEVER LAUGHED BEFORE AS I WENT INSANE!

So after that, i walked away laughing till i seen some goth punk with metal piercings all over his face and ears. He noticed me and came up to me and asked me if i was okay. I looked at him and told "No, i really just all smiley" then i threw him into a car window which the glass broke. So i told a glass shard and slit his neck till no more blood came out. Then i looked at his face and asked him "What, that wasn't funny? How's this?", so then i took the bloody shard of glass and craved a smile on his face. Then i noticed he had 2 earrings that looked like rings.

I ripped them off and sticked one on one cheek to hold it together and did the same with the other piercing on my other cheek. It held my cheeks together while giving me a bloody hacked-up smile. I looked at my face in the car mirror. I liked it.

So then i decided to give the local morgue a visit. I got there and held the glass shard towards the lady receptionist. She asked what did i wanted. I told her i wanted to see my wife.

I entered the cold morgue room with the receptionist who i was holding by the neck with the shard. The Mortician looked at me and the lady and asked me what i was doing here. I looked at him then looked at the receptionist and asked her to tell him what i asked her. She did just that and i said to her "Thank you". I then stuck the shard of glass in her eye killing her. As she fell to the ground, the mortician screamed as i looked at him. I asked him "What, never seen someone dead before, you work at a morgue for gods sake! What is it, first day?".

I then told him, that i wanted to see my wife. He wanted to know her first name, so i told "Rose". He looked around and found her. He told me "Poor lady, she was home when some guy came around and killed her..." He then pointed to her chest which had 13 stab wounds bleeding. "Stabbed her 13 times in the chest" That son of a bitch then showed her wedding ring. This was on her when see was found by some lady walking by the house. I then asked him that i can i have the ring, he said i couldn't because of some BS reason. But let's face it, that wasn't gonna stop me.

I got mad and took a pencil and stabbed it into the desk he was next to. Scared the crap out of him, but he then laughed it off saying "Shit, i thought you were being serious." I looked at him and then asked "Why So Serious?", then i took his head and stuck his head, ear first into the pencil killing him. Then i looked at him and said "Cause' it doesn't belong to to you.". I then looked at Rose's body and was about to say "goodbye, i love you" when i saw something on her. I went and turned her neck and under her hair, i found it.

I found four cuts on her neck, i looked closer and the cuts were numbers and a slash. A "5", a little slash, a "1" and a "3". I thought to myself "5/13, that doesn't ma--", then i realized it wasn't a code. It was a tally, his tally. Thirteen's tally, you know who i'm talking about, he's still on the loose today. But 7 years ago, he made my wife the 5th victim. I knew from that day that i would find him and kill him, and it would seem he's on his 13th year killing people.

So that's the pain that been aching at me for 7 years, he took the one love i had before i turned into what i am today and stabbed it. I've been aching to find him since, so in a way. You're not the only one who i wanted to kill Bats, but let's face it. He was the first and he's time shall come. He still hasn't got his 13th person dead, but i'm gonna make sure that 13th person dead is him.

End


End file.
